


I Love A Rainy Night

by saviourhale



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, rainy day, sara gets caught in the rain, sara never listens to felicity even though she is always right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me you grabbed an umbrella before leaving the apartment” Felicity says before Sara can even so much as say hello. The answer is no, Sara did not take an umbrella with her because it is currently hanging from the back of their couch.</p>
<p>“Yes, hello sweetheart, yeah it’s so great to hear your voice too” Sara’s response filters through the phone’s tiny speaker.</p>
<p>“You know, I’m so glad sarcasm isn’t lost through phone calls as it is with texts” Felicity says with an eye roll, which honestly it’s kind of pointless when Sara isn’t with her.</p>
<p>“I know right, it’s brilliant” Sara laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love A Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> It had been a rainy week, and it inspired this. Tittle from Eddie Rabbitt's 'I love a rainy night'

Felicity looks up at the sky and sighs. She puts down her laptop on the coffee table and makes her way back to the car to grab the groceries. Slipping her phone out of her back pocket, she dials Sara’s number quickly and makes her way back inside the apartment with an arm full of groceries.

On the ride back home, the clear blue sky had turned misty grey, and a dark cloud settled over Starling City. Loud crackling thunder resonated from above and it was only a matter of time before it started to pour. Knowing Sara, she totally ignored Felicity’s warnings of there being a fifty percent chance of rain, and most likely left the apartment without an umbrella.

“Tell me you grabbed an umbrella before leaving the apartment” Felicity says before Sara can even so much as say hello. The answer is no, Sara did not take an umbrella with her because it is currently hanging from the back of their couch.

“Yes, hello sweetheart, yeah it’s so great to hear your voice too” Sara’s response filters through the phone’s tiny speaker.

“You know, I’m so glad sarcasm isn’t lost through phone calls as it is with texts” Felicity says with an eye roll, which honestly it’s kind of pointless when Sara isn’t with her.

“I know right, it’s brilliant” Sara laughs. 

“Sara!” Felicity exclaims.

“Oh okay, fine. Settle down, I bet the little vain on your forehead’s already popping out” Sara laughs, then clears her throat. “Uhm, well no, actually. I might have forgotten to grab it on my way out” Sara says at least sounding a somewhat sheepish.

“You mean you deliberately ignored me, and decided to not take an umbrella with you because you’re a stubborn little shit. That’s what you mean, right?” Felicity says. “‘God Felicity, shut up about the weather. I’m not carrying this stupid umbrella with me. It’s sunny as shit, besides, most of the time the forecast isn’t even right. The other day they said it was going to rain too, and guess what, it didn’t’” Felicity mocks in what’s supposed to be her 'Sara voice’.

“Okay, screw you. I don’t even sound like that” Sara bites out. “Honestly, you need to work on your impressions of people. They’re all the same, dry and not amusing” Sara says petulantly.

“Well, are you almost home at least?” Felicity asks ignoring Sara’s jab at her amazing impressions. She’s putting away all the groceries, only leaving out the necessary things for dinner. “I’m making pasta, your favorite” Felicity says brightly wiping her wet hands on the side of her pants.

“Oh hell yeah, fuck, now I’m hungry” Sara says sounding a bit far away. 

“Did you just put me on speaker?” Felicity ask with a laugh.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m filing some old cases, this freaking file cabinet is a freaking mess. Whoever was in charge before, sucked major ass” Sara grumbles.

“Alright, well I’ll let you finish. Please try and make it home before it starts to rain?” Felicity asks.

“I’ll try baby, see you in a few okay?” Sara replies.

“Okay, love you” Felicity says.

“Love you too!” Sara says before the line goes dead.

-

It’s forty five minutes later when Felicity’s done cooking dinner, and Sara’s not home yet. It started storming twenty minutes ago, and the rain hasn’t let up since. She only hopes Sara wasn’t reckless enough to drive out in this weather. She’s worrying her lower lip between her teeth when she decides to call Sara. The phone rings only once when there’s a knock on the door.

Felicity opens the door and comes face to face with a drenching wet Sara and sighs with relief. “Oh my god. How long have you been out there?” she asks with wide worried eyes.

“About t-t-twenty min-minutes” Sara admits. “I’m w-wet. I’m wet, a-an-and I’m ext-t-t-tremely c-c-cold” Sara says with chattering teeth.

“Oh my god, I can see that. Shower, now” Felicity says pointing towards the hall. Sara waddles down the hall, and her shoes make squelching noises with every step she takes. Felicity sighs shaking her head and goes to grab a mop from the supply closet to clean up the puddles Sara left in her tracks.

Instead of mockingly telling Sara, 'see, this is what happens when you don’t listen to me’, she turns the knobs of the shower and lets the how water filter out while Sara busies herself with getting undressed.

“Come on, hop in there before you catch a cold” Felicity says once the steams starts rising from the tub and fogging up the mirror. She hold open the curtain and nudges Sara to move.

“Oh my god” Sara moans once the hot water hits her cold body. She lets her head fall back, and closes her eyes rubbing her hands up and down her arms letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Stay in there for at least ten to fifteen minutes okay? I’ll leave out something warm for you to change into” Felicity says with a smile. She closes the curtain and heads to their bedroom.

It only takes Felicity a few seconds to find Sara’s favorite 'Lazy Sunday’ sweats and tee, so She lays them out on their bed and goes back to the kitchen to prepare two plates of food.

“Babe, you want some tea?” Felicity yells loud enough for Sara to hear.

“No baby, it’s fine! Thanks though!” Sara yells right back. 

“No tea for Sara then” Felicity mumbles moving on to the living room. She throws all the couch cushions on the floor, and grabs two big blankets from the closet at the end of the hall. By the time Sara makes it out of the room, Felicity’s set up a cozy makeshift bed in front of the TV. 

“This looks fun” Sara muses.

“Shut up. Grab the two plates from the counter will ya? Come on, we’re having dinner and watching Pirates of The Caribbean” Felicity says waggling her brows.

“Sweet, you’re my favorite” Sara smiles grabbing the plates off the counter.

“I better be your only favorite” Felicity laughs.

“You know what I mean” Sara rolls her eyes, she steps carefully on the makeshift bed and it dips under her feet. “Aren’t you afraid we’ll make a mess” Sara asks flopping down and crossing her legs underneath her bum while balancing two plates of pasta on her hands.

“Well, no, not if you know how to eat like a proper human being” Felicity states.

“I eat like a person” Sara defends placing the plates on the floor next to her.

“A person on the verge of death by starvation” Felicity muses sitting down next to her.

“You’re so mean” Sara pouts dramatically.

“Serves you right, you expect me to coddle you? I shouldn’t have to if you’d have listened to me in the first place” Felicity says condescendingly.

“Can I at least get a kiss?” Sara asks still pouting.

“Maybe one” Felicity says leaning over, “once you admit I was right” she says moving back.

“And you say I’m a little shit” Sara says with a frown.

“Come on, just say it 'Felicity, I should have listened you. You’re always right. My dear, sweet, honey pie’” Felicity laughs.

“Will you stop, I don’t fucking sound like that, oh my goddd!” Sara groans tackling Felicity down so she can straddle her legs. Felicity falls back on the cushions with a breathy laugh and pulls Sara down for a kiss.

“You totally do, you know you do, that’s why it bothers you so much” Felicity whispers against Sara’s lips.

“I” Sara says kissing down Felicity’s jaw, “do not” kiss, “sound” kiss, “like” kiss, “that” kiss. She kisses her way down Felicity’s neck and bites down softly on a spot between her neck and shoulder. Sara moves back and stares at Felicity. “Felicity, I should have listened to you. You’re always right. My dear, sweet, honey pie” Sara says with a grin. “Annoyingly so, actually. You’re a pain in my ass” Sara laughs.

“Because you’re a walk in the park huh?” Felicity says shoving Sara off. “Come on, our food is getting cold” she says laughing at Sara’s offended look.

They each grab their own plate of pasta, and happily eat while watching Captain Jack rip off Elizabeth’s dress off.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of sara/felicity feels okay? Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! :) xoxoxx
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://sarahslance.tumblr.com/post/97772019325/i-love-a-rainy-night)


End file.
